Harry Potter and the Eight Missing Legends
by Lightbringer88
Summary: A new year's starting for Harry. This time he has more things to take care of: The existence of the entire world


Harry Potter and The Eight Missing Legends  
  
A/N: This is story takes place after Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. This just my idea of what the fifth book would be. That's all.  
  
By the way, does anyone know how to include italics in your upload? When I look at my preview, it doesn't include any italics, different fonts and sizes. Its all just one size and Times New Romans font.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything here, except everything that was not mentioned before in the Harry potter books 1-4, belongs to J.K Rowling. Everything else belongs to me. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Letters, Gifts and a Painful Dream  
  
Somewhere, in the quiet house of Privet Drive, Number Four, home of the Dursleys, in a small bedroom, a certain sleeping boy with jet-black hair was tossing and turning around in his bed. And with good reason too: He was having a nightmare.  
  
"So, Wormtail? I trust you have captured them?"  
  
A tall figure seating on a black throne wrung his fingers, and before the crouched and trembling figure kneeling in front of him could say anything, he gave out a harsh laugh.  
  
"Ha! From my own experience, a person of your capabilities would not have brought back a single one."  
  
"But I did, my Lord." Wormtail replied, with the barest hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Hmm? Bring them in then."  
  
Wormtail nodded and with a gesture of his gloved hand, four indiscernible figures were brought in. Huge levitating chains that glowed dark green held two of the figures. The other two was clad in black robes and were walking of their own free will.  
  
"My Lord, two of them have come to join us while the other two are now under the-"  
  
Once again, the figure on the throne interrupted him.  
  
"Yes, yes, I can see that. But who would they be... Ah yes, our dear Assassin, with your "amazing" smoke bombs that blinded ten of my Death Eaters temporarily... I thought you would get away... Hmm... Guess I was wrong. Perhaps you were just too weak and useless..."  
  
The more slender figure and chains spat at the figure sitting before her.  
  
"Oh shut up, Voldie. You are such a weak and pathetic idiot, my grandmother could kick your butt-much less Harry Potter-"  
  
Before she could even finish her sentence, she was cut off with a furious yell:  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
The boy sleeping in bed gave such a start he somehow flipped himself off his bed and onto the cold, hard floor with a loud thud.  
  
Harry Potter got up slowly, rubbing his ribs hard, trying to get rid the aching pain within his body.  
  
He got up slowly and put on his glasses. Looking at the time, he noticed it was 2.30 am in the morning.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Why in the world must I always get at least one Voldemort nightmare every single summer holiday?" Harry grumbled angrily.  
  
"And why does he always have to perform the Cruciatus Curse on everybody he doesn't like?" He continued to groan, still feeling the effects of flipping oneself from a bed onto a hard surface, not to mention the burning sensation on his scar in the middle of his forehead.  
  
The sound of tapping was suddenly heard.  
  
Harry looked up, and saw his owl, Hedwig, knocking on his window with her beak.  
  
"Alright!" Harry smiled as he saw, not far behind, three more owls flying behind her. He hurriedly opened the window, and as Hedwig settled down in her cage, the three owls began to arrive.  
  
The first of the three owls was easily recognizable. A minuscule owl the size of a small tennis ball immediately zoomed in, flying around madly until it's head collided against a certain hard object called a concrete wall. It thus knocked itself out.  
  
"Pig." Harry could not help but smile sympathetically. He retrieved the letter from the unconscious owl's legs and read it.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
Ron here. You know what? I finally managed to get a decent broom! From what I can see, it looks like a Nimbus 2000, only with a new paint job. Plus it seems that it got upgraded somehow.I don't know. Dad got this broom for me. He confiscated it from a Muggle household. It took some time to get the poor girl who was using it to sweep the garden back to the ground from the sky though.  
  
A lot of good things have happened to me this summer. I got new dress robes: given by Fred and George. I don't know where they got the money though. At this, Harry smiled. They did something to Mom too. Right after we reached home from the Hogwarts Express, they pulled Mom into her room with a great big bag. After 5 minutes, Mom came out with her eyes all watery and she was going on about how YOU were so generous and all.Fred and George got thumbs-up for their joke shop. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes will probably exist, after all.  
  
Charlie, Bill and Percy got promoted too. One day after another. Strange isn't it? Charlie's now Chief Dragon-Keeper at Gringotts and is probably earning twice the amount he was before. Bill's transferred to Gringotts, as one of the Guardians. He's been given a pay rise too. Percy got promoted last; he's now the Head of Magical Co-Operation.took over old Crouch's position.  
  
There's also a present from Fred, George and me. It's a gold ring, specially created by Fred and George from some magical golden substance that Charlie brought back from Romania. All you have to do is to rub the ring and say "Flareum". I'm still not sure what it does though, they wouldn't tell me.  
  
Harry was slightly uneasy when he read this. He remembered the Canary Creams and the Ton Tongue Toffees they had created last year, and Harry was very wary of the ring that he had been sent, and decided not to do anything about it.  
  
Well, I better get going then, I think that's Ginny trying to send her letter to one of her friends again.  
  
Yours truly, Ron  
  
Harry turned the letter over and saw that there was a PS written behind:  
  
If you want to come over this summer, just send Pig back with your reply. I expect the Dursleys to be very happy with you leaving. This time, remember to get rid of the electric fireplace. I don't want to be squeezed to a pulp like the last time we tried to use floo powder.  
  
Harry laughed and turning from the piece of parchment and the present, he saw a tawny owl fly into his room and drop a letter and a parcel onto his table before flying off again. He picked the letter up and saw that it was unmarked, as though it was sent to nobody. However, seeing that the owl was a tawny one, he realized that the school sent it, and he wondered why it was unmarked.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you are now a Hogwarts prefect, along with Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley of Gryffindor House. All prefects are required to meet in the Prefect's Carriage. You will receive further instructions from there. Thank you.  
  
Presented by Moony and Padfoot.  
  
Harry blinked, and rubbed his eyes. Moony? Padfoot? What was going on? He read the parchment once more. The words remained the same. Suddenly, an idea came to Harry.  
  
He tapped the letter with his wand and said, "I solemnly sear that I am up to no good."  
  
The moment he finished speaking, the parchment turned itself over, and black ink began blossoming and arranging itself on the piece of paper until they formed words that looked like those of Professor Lupin and Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sirius here. I'm at Remus's house. Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you this: You and your friends are now officially members of The Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Dumbledore first created the Order during the time when Voldemort first appeared. Your parents, Remus and I were part of this Order too. The Mission of the Order was to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and to defend both wizarding and Muggle communities from the danger. After the fall of Lord Voldemort, the Order's purpose was fulfilled, and there was no reason for it to be active anymore  
  
However, Voldemort has returned, and we have no choice but to reinstate the Order of The Phoenix. Dumbledore has decided to bring in four members of each house and place them as members. I think you know which of your friends have become members.  
  
Hi Harry, This is Remus. Please, when you're at school, refrain from calling me Professor, because I am no longer your Professor. Also, do not tell anyone about the Order, because Professor Dumbledore thinks that it would not do well for the students to know about the Order.  
  
One reason why we didn't mark this letter was because we were afraid that Death Eaters would intercept this letter. We knew you would be smart enough to use the method to reveal our words if you saw the words Moony and Padfoot. We also got a birthday present for you too. I know you'll like it.  
  
Anyway, watch yourself, Harry. There are bound to be a lot of trouble this year. What with Voldemort's return, the Death Eaters are going to be looking for you very, very soon.  
  
Regards,  
  
Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  
  
Harry grinned and thought of his godfather, together with his fellow Marauder. One thing about the letter too, it was stained with ink everywhere as though there had been a struggle. He shrugged and opened the parcel that he had received from them. Inside were a Hogwarts badge that had the words Prefect on it, and a book, which read:  
  
The Way Of The Marauder Written by Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Prongs and Padfoot. Edited and Co-written by L.E  
  
Harry's eyes went wide as he realized what this book was. It was an autobiography done by the Marauders and his mother before they left Hogwarts. He quickly opened the book and on the first six pages, were the full-length photos of his father, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans and finally the full union of the Marauders and his mother together in one photo.  
  
Harry blinked back tears of both joy and sorrow as he saw his father and mother waving at him, beaming and smiling. His father did really look like him, like another Harry, only a few years older and that his eyes were of a deep brown colour. His mother had emerald eyes too, and they were of the purest green, exactly the same as his.  
  
A hoot suddenly awoke him from his reverie and he turned to see Hedwig looking angrily at him, as though admonishing him for not looking at the delivery she had taken to him.  
  
He cooed and stroked her feathers and calmed her down before taking from her the parcel that had been tied onto her leg. Recognizing the neat handwriting of Hermione's and the chicken-scrawl that was Hagrid's, he quickly tore the wrapping and eagerly read his letters. The first one was from Hagrid.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
Thought I'd give you a birthday surprise. Got a little something that came from where I am now. See you at school, Harry. And don't WANDER AWAY FROM YOUR RELATIVES! No matter how bad they are, you need to stay with them, you hear?  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Falling out from the package was a beautiful sphere made of crystal. Inside, was a snowflake, preserved perfectly, and nothing could seem to melt it.  
  
Hagrid had said that he had gone on a mission. He closed his eyes and started thinking.where he had gone. Suddenly, it came to him in a flash. The Giants. Hagrid must have gone to the Giants with Madam Maxime to ask for their help and to extend the hand of goodwill! Also, the Giants had gone to the North in exile.No wonder there had been a snowflake in it. It was cold up there!  
  
Tearing his eyes from the Crystal, he read Hermione's letter next.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hello Harry. In a couple of days, I'm going to go to the Burrow. The holidays have been fun, with all the books I've been reading up, it was a wonder that I could even visit Krum over the holidays. Bulgaria was interesting, with all those magical history in it. I even picked up a few books for light reading (Harry smiled; he knew exactly what she meant by "light reading") I sent a copy of one of them to you too! (Harry stopped smiling) I bet you'll find it interesting. It's been really enlightening throughout the summer, trying very hard to prepare for the O.W.Ls. Oh, I think I'll go pack my baggage now! See you at The Burrow!  
  
Yours truly, Hermione Granger  
  
Harry looked down at the book, which lay within the torn wrapper. The book's cover was uninteresting; with a brown hardcover and the words Powerful Spells of Lore And Legend in plain gold ink. When he tried to open it to skim through the pages, a sudden nagging feeling came over him, like what one feels whenever one does something that was wrong. Harry shrugged it off and turned open the book  
  
As he flipped the books pages quickly, his eyes took notice of the charms and enchantments that was in it. They all were of a different sort, the likes of which he had never ever seen before. He also noticed that Hermione had added bookmarks to the book. He turned to the first bookmarked page and started reading.  
  
The Letter-Imaging Spell  
  
Uses: For whatever uses the wizard/witch who casts it wants. Incantation: Litterae (flick your wand to the right) Imageo (flick your wand to the left) Appareo (point it to the letter involved)  
  
This spell uses a strange magical process, which creates a moving picture in the air, which shows whatever had happened when the letter was written. It ends when the writer has finished writing the letter.  
  
Due to the strange magical energies generated from this spell, it is impossible for any kind of Magic sensor to detect its usage.  
  
Harry frowned at the strangeness of the spell. He thought: Who would want to see what had happened when the person was writing the letter? An idea suddenly came to him.  
  
Grinning widely, he pulled out the letter written by Remus and Sirius and pulled out his wand.  
  
Harry then said the words of the incantation, following the instructions on the book. "Litterae Imageo Appareo!"  
  
Almost immediately, the letter began shining brightly and from it burst a square-shaped screen made of white energy.  
  
Harry watched in amazement as the screen began flickering slowly, like a projection being showed on the screen and after a few seconds, the image of both Remus Lupin and Sirius Black appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hey, Padfoot, what're you doing?" Remus said while leaning over his shoulder  
  
"Quiet, Moony, I'm trying to write a letter to Harry, like Dumbledore instructed us to do."  
  
"Really? Hey, let me have a go at it too; I want to write to Harry too." Remus was trying to push Sirius aside so that he could have a go.  
  
"No, Remus I-" Sirius tried to shove Remus away, but he tripped and fell, pushing the ink bottle over and ink spilled slightly over the parchment he was writing on.  
  
"That's it! You're dead!" "Oh Yeah?" "Yeah!"  
  
Both Marauders picked up their wands, pointed it at themselves and muttered a few words. Their bodies glowed once, and then went back to normal. Then, to Harry's surprise, threw their wands aside and went for each other with their fists instead!  
  
They grappled and punched each other, performing certain moves in which he recognized: Suplexes, slams and using certain objects like a block of wood to hit each other. He knew those moves too well; Dudley had used those moves on him after watching a professional wrestling show.  
  
Finally, Remus managed to knock Sirius out with a huge iron pipe that bent itself after connecting with Sirius's head. Panting, he got up and wrote a few more lines, before kicking Sirius in the gut and finishing the letter.  
  
Once Remus had finished writing, everything froze, and then with a huge flash everything vanished into thin wisps of smoke.  
  
Harry, who had been trying to stop himself from laughing by stuffing his pillow into his mouth finally stopped and as he fell back on to the bed, pain and aches forgotten, he fell into a deep sleep without any nightmares of Voldemort killing Cedric Diggory, without any dreams of his friends, including Cho Chang, lying dead before his very eyes. Even without that certain nightmare which he just had, which had actually happened a few hours ago in a remote place.  
  
A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. Unfortunately the other chapters would be shorter.A lot shorter than this. I need beta readers also.two would be enough. Anybody? Anyhow, just review and tell me how good or bad it is. Please give me constructive criticism on how to write it. Requirements for Chapter Two: 5-10 reviews. 


End file.
